out of words
by closingdoors
Summary: Spoilers for 6x01. M-rated insert for THAT scene, because how could I not? 'And then her hands are groping and traveling and roaming and something that sounds like Oh God escapes as a muffled moan against his lips, his hands setting her skin ablaze even through the layer of her clothing.' COMPLETE.


The dark red

entrance there, where our tongues met and held, speaking

a language so fluently, not French, exactly,

more like Russian, Gaelic, the kind of language that comes

when two people run out of words for talking

and have to resort to feeling instead.

- when done right, kissing is like a foreign language. Meggie C Royer

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Guys, if I owned Castle, Beckett would be making so many more of those noises. Pretty clear from the summary, but spoilers for 6x01. Enjoy.

* * *

The rings are heavy against her chest, cooling metal no more a soothing reminder than an aching pain. The life that she'd lost that will never see her like this; happy and in love and all those other synonyms that fall in between. And the life she's yet to have, filled with white dresses and smart tuxedos and the crinkles around his eyes when he smiles. Her ring finger feels achingly empty with it, ghost dreams caressing her digits with a slow and tender burn. But at least the ring is close to her heart. At least there's that.

And he's _here. _Scares the shit out of her, of course. But he's here. Right before her. Speaking and she's trying to keep up but all she knows is that she wants him _now _and this banter between them needs to be over as soon as possible.

"You know, you- You shouldn't have come here." She says, placing her gun on the side without taking her eyes from him, thinking about how very _long _these past six weeks have been without him.

"So you want me to leave?"

"Oh, immediately."

She's reaching for him before she's even finished the words, hands settling on the sides of his face, lunging for his lips with hers. He startles backwards with it but his moan rumbles through her chest as he settles back onto his feet, rocking closer to her, and then her hands are groping and traveling and roaming and something that sounds like _Oh God _escapes as a muffled moan against his lips, his hands setting her skin ablaze even through the layer of her clothing.

Without thinking, she hikes her leg up over his hip, needing some sort of friction as his tongue teasingly slips against hers and she whimpers, pressing closer, desperately seeking. Arousal seeps through her veins, curling warmly in every limb and crawling over her skin.

"Castle." She pants somewhere around his chin, lips scraping wetly against his skin and he groans, fumbling with the last few buttons of her shirt.

She scrabbles with his; distracted by all the bare skin she's exposing which feels _so good_ against her fingers, alternating between fumbling with his buttons and fumbling for his skin. She's managed to unbutton his shirt halfway down when he peels hers from her skin, and she begrudgingly allows her hands to part from his skin for one moment in order to rid herself of the unnecessary clothing.

She's rewarded once she's rid of the shirt, his hand gripping her hiked thigh tightly and she gasps, and then he's nudging her other leg with his palm splayed somewhere near her ass and she groan. Gripping his shoulders, she bounces up and wraps both legs around his waist, jerking her hips into his when his hands palm her ass and her mouth opens against his cheek, breathing hotly against his skin as he frantically maps kisses down her neck.

She tugs on his collar, hoping to simply rip the damn shirt apart, but the next thing she knows he's slamming her into the nearest wall, and her back arches as she gasps and he swallows the sound with his mouth over hers.

His fingers are wide over her skin, dipping and swaying with her curves and running with the flare of her hips. His heavy hands have her whimpering into his mouth as they sneak beneath her bra, cupping and palming and twisting her roughly- _God _yes- and she's glad that her moans are muffled by his own mouth as their tongues weave together, her hands mapping as much of his warm skin as she can, pushing his shirt down to his elbows after frantically unbuttoning it.

"God, Castle." She hisses when his mouth descends on her collarbone, nipping at her skin just sharp enough to border on pain.

"If I'd known this was how I was gonna be greeted, I would've come out here a _long_ time ago." He says between pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone.

She grabs his chin, pulling him back up to kiss her, catching his lower lip between her teeth and tugging, reveling in the hiss he lets out.

"Too long." She manages to gasp out again his lips, rolling her hips against his frantically.

Kate shoves her hands between their bodies, wrestling with his belt, growling when it refuses to co-operate with her.

"You're impatient when you're horny." Castle points out in a muffled laugh somewhere around the top of her breasts, pressing kisses to the swells almost escaping her bra before he unhooks it, tossing the plain black bra aside.

"Oh, shut up."

He barks out a laugh, pressing a final kiss against her clavicle before he pulls away, their breath rolling over one another as she tugs away his belt and he manages to undo the button to her pants. She unwinds her legs from his waist for one moment, shoving his pants down as he shoves hers down, landing at a pool at her feet that she shakes away, barely giving him a chance to escape the own trap of his pants around his feet before she's hitching a leg back over his hip, letting out a soft sigh when her pelvis presses against his, separated by nothing more than their underwear.

His hand reaches down, tugs her other leg back up and _oh yeah, _the flimsy material doesn't do much to hide the thick length of him, and she undulates her hips, revels in the guttural moans that escape him, filtering into the air along with her whimpers.

"Kate- Are you-" He doesn't finish his sentence, instead his thick fingers trail down her stomach and beneath her underwear and _holy hell _he is curling two fingers inside of her and she thinks she's going to fall apart right then and there.

"Castle." She keens, hands tracing the expanse of his back, loving the play of his firm muscles beneath her hands. "Castle. Now."

After shoving his own underwear down, he pushes hers to the side and before she knows it he's there and he's filling her and all that emptiness is long gone and _Oh_ _God Castle-_

"Kate." He pants into her hair as her hips roll in time with the thrust of his. "Kate."

"I know. Castle. I know."

His lips dive to her neck as he grips her thighs, and she's absolutely positive she's going to have Castle-shaped bruises by the end of this and the wall presses frustratingly hard against her shoulders but she most definitely could not care less in this moment, right here, with him.

They pant out nonsense between them, raw moans and burning desire licking flames between their hearts. And maybe it's frantic and sloppy and it'll be over all too soon, but it's them and _God _she has missed this, missed him, the way they fit together and how he makes her feel.

"Castle. Oh, shit." Her open mouth pants against his, spine a tight bow as his thrusts grow harder and sloppier. "Castle."

She feels the signs of her growing orgasm, the subtle trembling of her thighs, her bated breath. Every part of her is sensitive, his hands setting her alight, his lips almost sending her over the edge as they latch onto one perk nipple, nipping softly.

"Castle." She mewls, palms spread across his back as she feels the play of his muscles while he thrusts into her time and time again. "Castle, I- _God, _Castle."

Her incoherent babble must make sense to him, because then he's there, his forehead pressed against hers and breath washing over her.

"Let go, Kate. Let go." He groans into her skin. "God, you feel so good. So _good._ Kate."

She almost shoots all the way up the wall when his hand makes contact with her clit, only have to circle once because she's so on edge already and then _oh God-_

He tugs her head back sharply by her ponytail, sending a frisson of pleasure through her and then he's swallowing her cries with his lips as she falls, the world around them non-existent as she comes and she feels him follow, incapable of doing anything but holding onto his hair for dear life as the wave after wave of pleasure overcomes her.

His head falls to her shoulder when their lips part, and she strokes the hair at the nape of his neck when he presses the gentlest of kisses against her collarbone, chests rising and falling rapidly as they attempt to recover.

"I love you."

He smiles against her skin. She almost imagines he leaves it imprinted there. For her to look at on the lonely days without him.

"I love you too."

He slips from her and she attempts to stand on her still trembling legs, holding onto one of is thick biceps for support.

She almost wants to laugh at the mess they are- She hadn't even managed to take his shirt off properly, and she's fairly certain half of her hair has fallen from her ponytail from the way he tugged on it. But the way he's looking at her- Soft, tender. It makes her pulse pound even as it had just begun to slow, to change those rings from aching pain to cool caresses against her flammable skin.

She twines her hands with his, smiles up at him.

"You wanna check out the bedroom now, stud?"

He grins, something light and boyish, tugging her towards him before he kisses her gently, an oxymoron caught in the way he grips her

"Yeah, Kate." He murmurs against her lips, low and deep, quirking his lips. "Take me to bed."

She hides her smile by turning away, pulling him to the bedroom by their tangled hands, but she's sure he sees anyway.

He always sees.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
